Lonley Hearts
by harvestmoonluver
Summary: Ciera is an average teenage girl with a normal day to day life until one day she finds a insector in her tree, Bugease, who soon has to leave both her, and their budding love behind, my take on spider riders with a new charrie.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew softly over the hills around the trees and through my hair. It was a soft and quiet melody of nature, like it was every day. My life was nothing special, get up, go to school, have lunch break, back to school, come home, watch TV, write, eat dinner, and go to bed. Always the same cycle, the same path everyday, it was like I kept trying to advance through a dead end only to fail and I hated it. My life was good, I lived in a nice place, had lots of friends, was popular at school, but something was just……missing, gone, inexistent, I didn't know what, but I would find out….somehow. I sighed as the breeze moved on and my Brownish, Blonde hair landed gracefully on my bare shoulders gliding down perfectly to the middle of my blue frilled dress. I looked toward the ground, nothing ever happened around here unless someone got in trouble at school, but somehow I knew that was all about to change, no if involved only the simple question….when?

**Sorry the titles so dumb and the chapter is short but it'll get good, trust me, R&R, later.**


	2. Meeting

I shuddered as the wind turned cold and mixed with the shrill cries of the animals in the forest.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" My ears cringed at the horrible shriek, deafening, ear splitting and terrifying.

"What WAS that?" I wondered to myself, the sound had ceased but it still disturbed me.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE!" Came the same voice from the forest. My eyes darted toward the source, the very center of the forest, someone was screaming. I stood there for minutes listening to the screams of pain, agony, maybe even terror. Finally, against my better judgement I went towards it.

"Hello?" I called.

"Is someone there?" A voice responded. I smiled inspite of myself.

"Yes, where are you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can see you from here though!" it responded. I looked around when finally I caught a glimpse of white in the trees.

"Can you climb down?" I shouted up.

"Afraid not, my arms wounded!" he called down.

"Alright I'll come up then!" I said backing up. I stepped back a good ten feet then charged at the tree. My foot landed in a groove and I climbed up. The patch of white turned into the beginning of a blue forehead. Leading down to a red face mask paint, deep black marble eyes met my baby blue ones.

"Hello," I whispered.

"H…hi," he choked out. I smiled gently extending my hand.

"Let's get you down," I said softly. He nodded putting his hand in mine, it was warm and soft and I held it firmly.

"Ciera," I said.

"Bugease," he said.

**Hope it's looking better for you and let e know if I should expand the chapters more, it just seemed a good cliff hanger.**


	3. Talking and learning

"Well, Bugease, let's get you home," I said as I began to climb down the tree with him on my back.

"So it's painfully obvious you're not human…..what are you exactly?" I asked.

"An invectid, not an insect but not a human either." He answered. "Normally humans run away in fear, not help us," he said looking me up and down as if expecting me to drop him and run.

"Well I always wanted excitement why run from it?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back faintly and the rest of the walk was done in a comfortable silence as he rested. After an hour or so I made it home and took him upstairs.

"Hungry?" I asked as he sat down.

"A little," he murmered. I nodded and went down to make some lunch. I sighed what did a human slash bug eat anyway, I had no clue, it would be interesting to see. I sighed and just decided to make regular human food and see. I grabbed some pizza's from the fridge and set the half hour timer. I washed my hands and headed upstairs to find Bugesel oking out the window.

"I'm far from home," he said obviously sensing me enter the room.

"I can tell," I said with a giggle. He looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly at me.

"I live in the inner world, with others of my kind, there's no sunlight there, we're forsaken." he said sadly. I smiled softly laying my hand on his shoulder.

"is this the first light you've seen?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered solemly. My eyes widened, I was talking to a thing that had never seen the light of day before now, and here I was taking things like that for granted.

"Bugease, you're free to stay here as long as you wish," I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, perhaps I was wrong about humans," he said I smiled and gave his shoulders a friendly squeeze.

"If you thought we were mean, hateful, and selfish then you were," I whispered before the smell of pizza drifted into my nostrils.

"Pizza's ready…you do eat pizza…right?" I asked. He burst out laughing.

"Yes don't worry," he reassured. I smiled and we walked downstairs.

**I think this was shorter than the other but I just drop it where I think leaves you wanting more, tell me if I'm right so pretty please with double chocolate covered cherries on top R&R!**


	4. a blooming romance?

Once I got the pizza out I grabbed two plates and put two slices of pizza on each and set them on the table.

"looks good," he said as he started to eat.

"thanks," I said smiling sheepishly. We continued to eat and create small talk and by the time we finished he pretty much knew me in and out unwilling to share info about himself. He knew my favorite color was blue, that I was a foster child whose foster parents were hardly around, I was popular but never dated a single person, and I loved wearing all shades of blue I could go on but I won't.

"So do you think anyone will be home tonight?" he asked.

"Not likely you can stay in my parents room," I said with a small smile.

"if you like, tomorrow I could get a cape for you and show you around town," I said.

"What are there no invectids here?" he asked.

"None, you're the first I met," I said softly.

"I want to know more about this place, tonight," he said.

"Well then why don't I fix us some warm milk and then we can talk all you want in front of the fire place?" I offered.

"Sounds lovely." he said with a smile. I blushed his voice sounded like the gentlest of bells or the richest and smoothest honey It was beautiful. I sighed softly as I pulled the milk out of the fridge and cups out of the cupboard. I just met him, but he is cute, and I'd really like to get to know him better though. After snapping out of my chance I poured the milk and put it onto boil.

"So why do you like warm milk anyway?" asked a voice who was breathing down my neck causing me to jump slightly.

"I…..well…..I have insomnia, a sleeping disorder." I whispered sadly.

"I see," he said his eyes softening as his slender arms wrapped around my waist.

"Well I can tell you consider me your friend," I said with an amused giggle.

"Well I just happen to be strange in the way I thank those who save my life, so far that's only you.

**Last chapter for tonight and no more until I get reviews which'll give me time for updates, night one and all!**


End file.
